iVanish
by lifeisveryshortsoami
Summary: "I know it's scary for you to put your feelings out there. Because you never know if the person you like is going to like you back. But you never know what might happen."


I'm new to the whole iCarly fandom, guys. Give me a break when you review...Please? And if you read this, please review. I'd love to hear your thoughts!

I know, it's a little drabble-y. And I'm not sure if Sam and Freddie are in character. I tried to make them stay in character, I really did...What do you guys think? Did it work? Let me know in a review?

This is my idea of what might happen during iOMG. As much as I WANT Freddie and Sam together, I just have an awful feeling Sam's going to end up with Brad at the end of the episode. So, this is what I think would happen if Freddie's advice was taken to heart, only for Brad instead of Freddie. Confused? Don't worry, you'll catch on. I hope.

PS. There's a happy ending!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**iVanish**

"_I know it's scary for you to put your feelings out there. Because you never know if the person you like is going to like you back. But you never know what might happen."_

If anyone tried telling Sam Puckett she would ever find herself sitting alone in the middle of the night, thinking about Freddie Benson, she would have punched them for suggesting something so outrageous. No, first she would have laughed right in their face because just thinking about Fredward always did that to her. How could someone look at him, dressed in stripes and speaking in words only his tech friends could understand, without cracking up?

Freddie Benson was the King of geeks. He knew everything there was to know about computers and video cameras and all the other things Sam didn't care about. It was almost like he saw his life differently than the rest of the world did. He thought the more he learned and familiarized himself with technical stuff, the cooler he became. Sam tried to teach him how wrong he was, she really did. She spent every moment they were together bagging on him. As smart as Freddie thought he was, he couldn't even figure out that listening to Sam and taking her advice would be his best option.

Sam wasn't sure when it happened. Maybe it was the day she and Carly made a pact to be best friends forever and Freddie showed up a few minutes later, his stupid face broken into a smile as he stared at Carly. Maybe it was when Carly tricked Sam into attending auditions for a talent show and Freddie came along, rolling his eyes and greeting the rough blonde as 'barely a girl'. Maybe it was the moment iCarly formed and Sam realized she would have to tolerate Fredweird's presence. Somewhere along the road, Sam and Freddie went from being friends through Carly to befriending each other.

Whenever Sam stopped to think about it, she wondered how she survived without killing Freddie. He was everything she hated in guys: smart, geeky, annoying, stuck with an overprotective mother, not a fan of fighting, currently crushing on her best friend…

The owner of her first kiss.

It didn't matter how many times Sam told herself she felt nothing during her and Freddie's kiss. She would deny it if anyone asked her. No way was Sam Puckett going to admit she had a crush on Freddie Benson. Especially since she knew he didn't feel the same way.

Sam gave Freddie a chance to tell her how he really felt. She ran to him for advice about Brad instead of Carly, even though Carly would better know what to do. Brad was just another version of Freddie. Same geekiness air to him, loved technology almost as much as Benson, and baked brownies sweet enough to make Sam's mouth water. Admittedly, the only reason she wanted to be with Brad was because he reminded her of her science dork, the one who was so hung up on Carly, he didn't notice what waited right under his nose.

Freddie's advice was easy enough to understand: Go for Brad. He didn't like Sam romantically. If he did, why would he tell her to chase after some other guy?

It shouldn't have bothered Sam that Freddie didn't like her. She should have felt elated by that fact, overjoyed, the happiest girl on the face of the planet. Of course she would continue picking on him like she always did - what was life without making sure Freddie's was horrible? - and she was sure he would go on arguing with her every chance he got. It was their thing, and while Sam led herself to believe it was their hidden form of flirting, she realized now how stupid she'd been.

Freddie Benson was in love with Carly Shay. He always had been and, from what Sam could tell, always planned on being. He would never be happy with someone else, no matter how much the other girl liked him. His love for Carly left him blind.

And Sam was okay with that. She didn't need Freddie to like her. She was never good at relationships anyway. Knowing her, she and Freddie would begin dating, she would say something rude and insensitive, Freddie would take it the wrong way, and they'd be single again less than twenty-four hours after plunging into the world of couples. It was for the best that Freddie pushed her away.

"Sam?"

Brad's voice pulled Sam from her thoughts. They stood in a bowling ally, the largest pop available resting on a nearby table for Sam to drink through the evening. It wasn't their first date - they'd gone out plenty of times since Sam finally admitted her crush and Brad told her he felt the same - but it was the first time Sam found herself zoning out. What was wrong with her? She had a great boy at her side, someone she could be happy with if she gave him a shot…

Why did she want to drop her bowling ball on his toes, sneak out while he waited for the ambulance, and go someplace not so…filled with Brad?

She needed to stop thinking about Freddie. She needed to stop thinking about Freddie. She needed to stop-

-Actually, what she needed to do was run. The five huge men on the next lane over did not look happy when she accidentally threw her ball in the air, somehow managing to hit one of their heads. She knew she could take the guys (she was Sam Puckett, after all), but she pretended to hide behind Brad, leaving him to defend her. He shook like a scared puppy, Sam rolled her eyes, and instead of sticking around to find out the outcome, she ran.

She ran from the boy who she never wanted as a boyfriend in the first place.

She ran from the date she didn't want to be on.

She ran from the apartment where she would have to face a mother who fought with her every second of every day.

Upon reaching Carly's apartment, she allowed her feet to slow down. She could waltz inside without a problem. It wasn't like Carly and Spencer weren't used to her pretty much living with them anyway. Just as she reached out, preparing to open the Shay's front door…

"Freddie!" a female voice exclaimed. "I'm heading to the store. Will you be alright by yourself?"

"Mom, I'm not a baby anymore!" a voice Sam recognized all too well replied.

Ducking just in time (man, was she glad someone left a potted plant in the hallway!), Sam waited for Mrs. Benson to leave, making her way toward the complex's exit. Only after she was sure Freddie's mom couldn't hear her did Sam creep forward, slipping inside the Benson's apartment as quietly as any robber. She plopped down on the couch, folded her hands behind her head, stretched her legs across the coffee table-

-And made herself at home. Yep…life was good when your name was Samantha Puckett.

* * *

There was nothing quite as boring as watching popcorn pop.

Freddie Benson considered leaving the microwave. People left their popcorn all the time while it popped and it didn't catch fire. Then again, knowing his luck, he would walk away for two seconds and come back to find his entire kitchen up in flames. Sighing, he rested his chin on the counter, counting every time the bag made a full revolution.

_One…two…three…four…_

Had his life really sank low enough that he was spending his Friday evening baby-sitting a bag of popcorn? He deserved to have a boring Friday night. Not just one boring Friday night - a lifetime full of them! Kids his age were supposed to spend their weekends out at parties or hanging with friends or going on dates. He didn't get invited to parties (which Sam would surely blame on his 'geek' status in school). His friends, Carly, Sam, and even Gibby, all had other plans. As for dating…

Well, it was kind of hard to date when the girl you wanted to be with was out with another guy.

In retrospect, it was Freddie's fault Sam and Brad started dating in the first place. What was he supposed to do when Sam came to him, wanting to know what he thought of the other tech guy? Tell her that she should dump him in a heartbeat and date Freddie instead?

Thanks, but no thanks. Suggesting something like that would lead Sam to punch him and he wasn't looking for pain.

Besides, if Sam liked Brad, it would be good for her to date him. It wasn't like Freddie cared who Sam went out with. He was in love with Carly. At least, that's what he told himself every day, although whether it was to gain Carly's attention or convince himself the statement was true, he couldn't be sure. Of course he still liked Carly - they'd been friends for so long, he knew he would like her for the rest of his life - but did he love her? Did he really want to spend the rest of his life chasing after her? And what if he caught her? They had dated for a short time already. Was the joy he experienced then worth years of pining?

Carly was everything Freddie wanted in a girl. She was good-looking, friendly, kind, funny…Pretty much the exact opposite of Sam. Being with her would be easy. There wouldn't be any punching, kicking, screaming…She definitely wouldn't pick him up when he refused to do something she wanted him to do. Carly was too weak and girly to do something like that. She was great and everything, but-

-But Sam knew how to stand up for herself. She never did anything she didn't want to do, she lied smoother than she told the truth, she could win in a fight against anyone unlucky enough to get in her way…Even if she made his life miserable with her rudeness and pranks and everything else that was Sam, she also kept him from getting bored.

Carly and Sam were both great girls. Freddie loved being best friends with the two of them. The only part he didn't like about it was the confused feeling he had whenever he was around them. He was certain for years that Carly was the girl he would end up marrying, but now…He couldn't deny it any longer: He had feelings for Sam. Feelings he knew for a fact he should not have for his best friend and feelings that weren't returned.

Sam wasn't right for him. She had to be the meanest person he knew. It was a good thing she ended up taking his advice and going for Brad. Otherwise, he might have done something stupid by now, something along the lines of-

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The popcorn was finished. Grabbing a bowl large enough to hold the entire bags' contents, Freddie headed toward his living room. He stopped dead when he saw another body sprawled across his couch.

There the blonde devil sat, still dressed in clothes that were obviously meant for her date (an outfit only Carly could have chosen. Sam would never choose a skirt). She didn't even glance at Freddie as he entered the room, keeping her eyes trained on the television. When Freddie followed her gaze, curious as to what she'd changed the channel to, he wasn't surprised to see a fight he'd seen advertised earlier that day. It was only available off Pay Per View.

Opening his mouth to ask what Sam was doing in his house, Freddie decided against it. He handed over the popcorn bowl (Sam accepted it, grinning at him lazily), then headed back to the kitchen, this time bringing two cans of pop. Without further ado, he joined Sam on his couch.

"So…Are you going to tell me what you're doing here?" he asked after a long silence.

"We're not having an iCarly meeting tonight?"

Narrowing his eyes, Freddie watched Sam, trying to tell if she was pulling his leg. She kept her eyes focused on the screen, making sure her expression stayed unreadable.

"We never have iCarly meetings on Friday," he reminded her. "They're on Saturday, remember?"

"Oh. I must have gotten my days mixed up."

Stretching out her arm, Sam took a large handful of popcorn. Instead of putting it in her mouth like a normal person, she tossed it into the air. Little pieces of white scattered the furniture and floor around her, bringing a smile to Freddie's face. He would have to clean up the mess before his mom got home, but it would be worth it. He liked watching Sam try to feed herself. It reminded him of feeding time at the zoo.

When Sam threw her second handful of popcorn, Freddie noticed a piece land in her hair. He was going to brush it out for her-

-But as soon as Sam saw his arm coming closer, she grabbed it, twisted it in a very uncomfortable direction, and held it prisoner as Freddie did his best to avoid screaming out in pain.

"Watch yourself, Benson!" Sam warned. "I have a boyfriend, you know."

"I wasn't making a move on you!" Freddie protested, struggling to get his arm away from harm. "You have a piece of popcorn stuck in your hair!"

Slowly, Sam let her fingers slip from Freddie's skin. He brought his arm back to his side, massing the sore places. Sam brushed through her long blonde hair, finding the popcorn Freddie mentioned and throwing it to the floor. Then, as quickly as the moment began, it ended as the two teens turned their attention back to the TV.

"How was your date?" Freddie asked politely, trying to make conversation.

"How is it waking up every morning and having to see your face when you look in a mirror?" Sam retorted.

Freddie frowned. "That bad, huh?"

"Look, the only reason I'm here is because I wanted to talk to Carly and she wasn't home," Sam said, taking the remote from the table her feet rested on, using it to blare the television's volume. "We aren't talking about my date, got it?"

What Sam didn't know was that Freddie had been texting Carly most of the night. She was home, alright - in bed for an early evening, but home nonetheless. Sam was lying.

"If your date was that bad," Freddie spoke again, wincing, expecting Sam to attack him for bringing up the topic she declared they weren't talking about, "Did you break up with Brad?"

"None of your business, Fredward."

"Why would you want to keep dating him? If he's as boring as you say he is, why would you-,"

"Will you drop it already?" Sam finally turned her attention to the boy sitting beside her. "Gosh! You're the one who told me to get with Brad in the first place. Now that we're together, all you care about is whether or not we break up."

Freddie could feel his eyebrow crinkling.

"I never told you to date Brad."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes…You did."

"No…I didn't."

Sam climbed to her feet. Freddie was tempted to stand up as well - he hated when she towered over him like that - but then he remembered that the closer he was to her height, the higher his chances were of getting hurt. He stayed on the couch while Sam stood in front of him, glowering down.

"Yes, you did," she stated firmly. "Aren't you the one who said 'you never know what might happen' or was it some other nerd who looked exactly like you?"

"I said that, but-,"

"There are no buts, Benson. You said it, Brad and I are together, and that's that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving before I spend too much time in Geek Land and start acting like…" She paused, studying Freddie's outfit. "You know. You."

It was now or never. Freddie could tell Sam the truth or let her leave his apartment, perhaps never getting another chance as good as this one to tell her. All he had to do was open his mouth. It wasn't a hard thing to do. He'd been talking for several years now.

"Wait a minute, Puckett!"

She stopped, her hand resting on the doorknob. Freddie jumped to his feet, turning to face his friend, hoping the look on his face was braver than the goose bumps enveloping his arms. He had to say it before it was too late and he chickened out and decided never to tell her.

"When I said what I said…I wasn't talking about Brad." He stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I was talking about some other guy."

The room fell silent. Freddie wasn't sure what to do. Sam stood there, staring at him with that expression of hers, the expression he was never able to decipher. That was the only bad thing about her lying skill. She'd learned not only to hide behind her lies, but the rest of her emotions hid behind a mask, too. A mask that only Sam herself knew how to look beneath.

"That's good," Sam finally spoke. "Because when I came to you for advice, I wasn't talking about Brad, either."

Before Freddie could do more than drop his jaw, Sam was gone, closing the door behind her. By the time Freddie ran forward, throwing open the wooden fixture, he couldn't find Sam anywhere.

She vanished into the night as suddenly as she'd arrived.

* * *

What did you think? It's a little long for a one-shot, I suppose...

PLEASE review and tell me your thoughts! I'd love to hear your guys guesses as to what may happen in the episode, too!


End file.
